


A Heart's Thief

by BloodyDemonWitch



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gambling, Inspired by Robin Hood, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyDemonWitch/pseuds/BloodyDemonWitch
Summary: Luke Skywalker and Lando Calrissian travel the Galaxy together.Sometimes they look for trouble.Other times, however, trouble finds them.
Relationships: Lando Calrissian/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	A Heart's Thief

Layaust Speston took great pride in his gambling dens. They were set up with great care by bribing the authorities and informing the right people of its existence. The gamblers were winning just enough not to cause suspicion, but Layaust always made sure that he was the one, who walked away with most of the profit.

He had seen the newcomers in the port. A dark humanoid man with fine silky clothes and neatly trimmed hair. But Layaust had been really intrigued by the man’s companion. At first glance, the other man was nothing special, but once you looked closely, you could see his beauty.

He was young, probably 20 or maybe even younger, he had sun-kissed skin, blond hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in similar clothes, but he wasn’t as neatly put together as his companion. It was all a little rumbled and once you looked closer, there was a sparkle in his eyes. It was the joyous sparkle in those eyes what had attracted Layaust to the couple. 

They had introduced themselves as Lando Calrissian and Luke Lars, traders searching for their luck. During the conversation Luke had implied that they were in trouble because of Calrissian’s gambling habit and Layaust had seen his chance. He had invited them to a friendly gambling night. 

Of course, they had showed up. It was all going to go according to Layaust’s plan.

The game was progressing peacefully. Both Calrissian and Lars had changed their clothing for the occasion. Calrissian was wearing a yellow tunic with black trousers, knee-high boots and a matching yellow cape, but Layaust only had eyes for Luke. He was wearing a long tunic of a white fabric and shorts in a slightly darker color. He looked absolutely angelic.

Layaust had welcomed the couple with a warm smile and steered them off to his own table. There, two chairs had been waiting for them, but they were only using one.

When Luke had taken his place across Calrissian's lap, Layaust saw green with jealousy, before he could tear himself back into the real world.

He shuffled and dealt the cards again.

Luke moved a bit on Calrissian’s lap, not enough to be a bother, but enough for others to notice him. Layaust had seen the others turn their gazes on Luke, hungrily. Like they were predators and Luke was their prey. But this one, this prey was his.

Calrissian tightened his grip on Luke’s hip and rubbed circles with his thumb. Luke shifted again, so he had better access to Calrissian neck. Luke's shorts rode up a bit, revealing more of his alluring ass.

During the entirety of the game, Layaust was unable to keep his eyes off Luke. Well, off Luke’s ass to be honest. He licked his lips.

When Luke started nibbling on Calrissian’s ear, Layaust had to suppress a shudder and casually shuffled his cards.

“How about we make this game more interesting, Calrissian?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Interesting how? I already waged in everything I own.”

Layaust’s gaze fell on Luke once more. His eyes followed Luke’s tongue, as he licked a wet stripe on Calrissian's ear.

“Not everything.”

Lando tightened his grip even more. Luke whined softly in Lando’s ear and he relaxed his hand a bit.

“How about one night with your little pet?”

Calrissian opened his mouth to decline, no doubt to decline, but Luke whispered something in his ear. Calrissian pressed a possessive kiss on Luke’s lips.

“Six hours.” Lando said. Layaust opened his mouth to protest, but Lando was quick to cut him off.

“I wage six hours or nothing and we’ll be done playing here.”

Layaust bit on the inside of his cheek and then nodded.

“Fine.” He spat.

Calrissian narrowed his eyes.

“What will you bet?”

Layaust took a holodisc out of his pocket. He activated it and it showed an old Republic Starfighter.

“She’s vintage, but in fine condition.”

Calrissian narrowed his eyes.

“She’s a fine ship, I’ll give you that. But she’s nothing compared to my wager, I promise you that.”

Layaust’s teeth were grinding. The audacity of some people.

“How about I throw in 600 credits on top of my other wagers?”

Calrissian seemed to consider that and then nodded. Layaust couldn’t stop the grin that spread across his face. He was already imagining this beautiful man, this Angel, in his bed tonight. He was already imagining every way he was going to make his Angel beg.

Layaust looked at Calrissian from across the table. He seemed smug, but he hadn’t won, he wasn’t _going_ to win. Layaust was going to make sure of that. The game was coming to an end. It was almost time to lay down the cards, to see who had won, but the game had already been set, it had been from the beginning.

Calrissian lay down his cards on the table. He was totaling at 21, not a bad score. Layaust smirked and laid down his hand as well.

“Pure Sabacc.” He announced.

Calrissian looked taken back by his loss, his eyes were big with disbelieve and he looked at his lover in shock. Layaust had to hold back a laugh.

“I’ll see you tomorrow night, Angel.” He said and couldn’t help but smirk at the way Calrissian’s finger’s tightened their grip around Luke’s waist.

* * *

Layaust cupped Luke’s cheek and studied his face. The Angel’s plump lips were shining in the dim light. He must have applied some sort of lip-gloss in preparation for their night together. He slipped a thumb past those lovely lips.

“You’re beautiful, Angel.” Layaust mumbled. Luke started sucking on his thumb and Layaust had to hold back a groan. He pulled the Angel closer towards him and groped his buttlocks. He slipped his thumb out of Luke’s sweet, hot mouth and pulled him in for a kiss. To Layaust’s surprise, Luke wrapped his arms around Layaust’s neck and enthusiastically started kissing him back. Luke granted him access to his mouth and Layaust started sucking on Luke’s bottom lip. It was like the Angel was a sweet nectar and he could not stop drinking. He squeezed Luke’s butt firmly and the Angel moaned in his mouth. Finally, they broke away, both panting hard.

Layaust was feeling light headed, but he blamed it on the breathtaking kiss and the prospect of having this beautiful creature in his bed, at his mercy. He stumbled towards to bed, pulling the Angel with him. Layaust realized that he couldn’t remember the boy’s real name anymore, but he didn’t care, not really. His moves became sluggish and slow and room became foggy.

“Wha?” He mumbled, his brain not properly making words.

“Angel?” he slurred, looking at the foggy face of a blond creature.

“You shouldn’t have tried to cheat.” The Angel spoke, “We would have just left you alone, but when we heard you set these games up, we just couldn’t ignore the opportunity.”

Layaust was on the verge of losing conscious, but he could just form one more word and he intelligently chose:

“Whore.”

Then the entire world went black before his eyes and he knew no more.

* * *

The door of the hotel room opened and a disheveled looking Luke stepped through the door. Lando looked up.

“Did he hurt you?” He asked, looking at Luke’s rumpled clothes.

“He didn’t get the chance to.” Luke answered casually. He stepped closer towards Lando and rubbed their noses together in a mouse kiss. Lando wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, more to comfort himself than Luke, if he was being honest.

“I still don’t like this.” Lando murmured, “What if you get hurt?”

“Then I’ll send a distress signal and you'll come and rescue me.” Luke reasoned like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Luke-“ Lando said, but Luke broke him off with a soft kiss against the lips.

“I’m okay.” Luke whispered against his lips and Lando had to suppress a shudder. He couldn’t believe that it had already been four years since he picked Luke up from that backwater desert planet. They had ran into each other in Mos Eisly, Lando had been looking for a some place to gamble and Luke had been looking for parts for his speeder. Luke had been eighteen at the time and had wanted nothing more than to leave his Uncle’s farm to travel the galaxy, more specifically, fly. 

So, Lando, who was already smitten by this point, had made him an offer: work for him and travel with him. If Luke at any point expressed that he wanted to leave, Lando would take him to wherever Luke wished to be dropped off and allow him to walk away, from Lando from Lando’s lifestyle and Lando would let him. He had thought that he had set himself up for heartbreak and loneliness, but Luke had stayed, he had learned, he had grown up and he had decided to love, to love Lando. 

Lando was pulled out of his memories by Luke handing him a credit chip.

“I only took what he waged.” He said, “But it’ll be enough for a while.”

Lando pressed their forehead together.

“I’m thinking of retiring.” Lando mumbled and he softly squeezed Luke’s hip. Luke snickered.

“You’re not old enough for that.”

“No I mean like, retire from gambling, settle down somewhere.”

Luke seemed to consider it. He massaged the skin at the nape of Lando’s neck and then gave him a smile.

“As long as its not a desert planet.”

Lando laughed softly.

“Whatever you want, Tooka kitten.”

They kissed again briefly.

“Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a literal translation of the Dutch term of endearment: "Hartendief".  
> Which means along the lines of: "You stole my heart".


End file.
